


heathers au

by chaechae00



Category: EXO, GOT7, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Mild Smut, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaechae00/pseuds/chaechae00
Summary: the heathers au literally no one wanted





	heathers au

“_____” heather #3 shoves you into reality, irritation dripping slowly but surely from her words.

 

“yeah, what?” you rolled your eyes at her face wrinkled in disgust, the unflattering frown you’ve grown to know well engraved in  _that_ face—the one everyone envied and wanted desperately. 

 

“heather needs to see you.  _like now_.”

 

“well, tell her I said she could wait.” you mocked her, swallowing half of your food in one exact attempt and spitting pieces of it on her makeup caked face. 

 

“tell her that for yourself, loser.” she mumbled, her entire body screaming scorn as she moved away a bit while wiping away the grease. 

 

“you’re the one who needs to grow some balls. I mean, you practically worship her, jesus.” 

 

“whatever, she’s my only ticket to getting yoongi to like me. she even has his number ___,  _his number_ , like he hates humanity yet she still managed to snatch his friendship.” 

you groaned, this wasn’t the only time she mentioned her undying love for min yoongi, hell he was all she went on and on about, but so did everyone else. it was sickening though you couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor girl, thanks to heather #1 herself, you found out he already had his “soulmate”..in the form of your forty year old music teacher, ms. park.

 

”don’t even slip into yoongi is my one and only mode. it’s weird.” you managed to grumble in disdain, guilt eating at you slightly at the way her eyes lit up and her tone sounded as if she was in some lovesick trance every time she spoke about that wretched boy. 

 

“don’t be jealous that I found my soulmate who no doubt likes me back. but don’t worry, jimin from chem seems to  _love_ staring at you whenever you aren’t paying attention.”

 

she flashed you that smirk of hers and you resisted the urge to slap it off and make her cry until her cheap mascara’s staining her puffy cheeks. 

 

you inhaled deeply, “ha, hilarious but I’d rather not fuck some footballer who reeks of cum and marijuana. I believe you’re the one to do that.” 

 

before she could spew her feelings out at you as if you cared in some way, heather #1 snarled, “if you’re done talking about who to fuck and who not to fuck, I’d like to ask ___ a question.”

 

”oh shit dude, you scared me.” you covered your heart with your hand, forcing a laugh and earning another heated glare. 

 

“you kept me waiting for ten minutes in that cafeteria that smelt of poor people, you bitch. I swear, if you weren’t kinda cool, I would’ve killed your ass by now.” 

 

she growled, poking a manicured finger at your chest and heather #2 pinched your forearm causing a swear to be thrown at her from you. 

 

“well, I’m so deeply sorry that you had breathe the same air as those  _peasants who will never be close to your level, your highness._ you suffered oh so much but dare I ask what was so important of a question?”

 

you moaned with sarcasm pouring from your words, you even knelt before her to catch her nerves afire. 

 

“fuck off. I wanted you to slip a note in chae-sae-ggi’s* gym locker in namjoon’s handwriting, saying how much he wants to fuck her senseless and how much the other guys wanna see it happen. how he wants to meet her after gym in just her underwear, in the boys’ locker room.” 

 

she giggled at her plan, heather #2 cracking her knuckles in sheer excitement and heather #3 snorting at how humiliating it’s gonna be for ha chaeyoung.

 

you bit your lip in worry, “but chae’s never done anything wrong, especially towards me. why namjoon, anyways? he’s like the nicest guy in school. he’ll end up feeling pity for the poor girl and tryna cover her up or somethin’.” 

 

“ugh, you’re no fun, ____. she never did anything for you either so why give a shit? it’s a prank and I’m sure if she had a sense of humour she’d understand. well namjoon was drunk that one time and told me that he doesn’t hate chae-sae-ggi but she makes him wanna puke and how’s she basically walking fat.”

 

your brain was right—all the guys at this school seemed to be bigger douches than you thought. so what if she was a little larger than the other girls? she was pretty if you got past the immense layers of blubber. 

 

“so you in or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello y’all (aka no one because I doubt anyone’ll read this nonsense) 
> 
> this be my first ever story so ofc harsh criticism is greatly appreciated!1!
> 
> *gae-sae-ggi means (well based on my horrid Korean) son of a bitch so chae-sae-ggi is kind of a play on words to insult the poor child, the walmart version of martha dumpstruck haha. 
> 
> k thanks for wasting your time


End file.
